OS : Tout ça à cause d'un rêve érotique
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Minerva se sent imploser par les sentiments secrets qu'elle à enfoui depuis si longtemps. Albus se montre si indifférent. Elle a besoin de savoir : qu'est-elle pour lui ?


OS : Tout ça à cause d'un rêve érotique

You got me (you got me)  
You've got me (you've got me) You've got me (you've got me)  
You got me speechless*

J'entendais une chanson langoureuse et sensuelle en fond. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle provenait, mais malgré la jolie voix de la chanteuse, je sentais un noeud dans mon estomac. Cette chanson avait un gout d'interdit. Un gout d'interdit, parce qu'elle réveillait en moi quelque chose que j'avais refoulé depuis longtemps. Je m'étais faite une raison, depuis un moment : j'allais rester seule, loin des hommes et me consacrer à mes élèves.  
Voilà ce qui me sauvait : mes élèves. Mes lions dont j'étais si farouchement fière. L'homme que j'aimais et que je convoitais m'avais rejetée pour des raisons bien évidente, de ce fait, j'étais obligée de faire ce voeu de chasteté. Si je n'avais pas l'homme de ma vie, je n'aurais personne d'autre.  
Et ce serai mentir que de dire que ma vie manquait de quelque chose. Je me sentais bien depuis plusieurs décennies. J'avais fait mon choix, et j'étais en paix avec cela.  
Mais pourquoi cette chanson faisait gronder mon âme ?

Where you been baby? (Baby)  
Waited for you all day (waited for you all day)  
Waited for you to use the key (waited for you to use the key)  
That opens in my place (that opens in my place)  
My heart starts trembling (my heart starts trembling)

La voix continuait de me berçait d'une lenteur presque exacerbante. Elle était presque langoureuse, et c'est pour ça que j'avais bizarrement chaud…

-Minerva ?

Oh non… Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Je me retournais, et fis face à l'objet de mes plus profonds désirs. Je me rendis compte que j'étais dans son bureau. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Pourquoi diable ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Quelque chose cloche…

As I hear your footsteps pace (as I hear your footsteps pace)  
Lock opened, doorknob turned (lock opened, doorknob turned)  
There appears your face (there appears your face)

-Albus …? Murmurai-je lui faisant écho.

Son regard était différent. Il avait une lueur étrange dans ces yeux d'un bleu profond et abyssal. Une lueur qui semblait être une flamme crépitante. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers moi d'une lenteur cruelle. Je ne réussi à détourner mon regard, comme hypnotisée. La musique en fond continuait de battre doucement le rythme de ce moment si inattendu.

Goin' out my head I think I'm losin' all my mind (all my mind)  
Drive me crazy burning candles, makin' love all night (all night)  
Feels so strange, it feels so crazy to be in your world (in your world)

` Mon coeur battait tellement vite que je faillis ne plus entendre la mélodie qui s'élevait d'on ne sait-où. Mon organe vital allait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'Albus s'approchait de moi, toujours de cette démarche assurée mais lente ; presque féline.

-Oh Minerva…Souffla-t-il si proche que son souffle chaud effleura mon visage d'une caresse sensuelle.

Cette chaleur n'était rien comparé au regard plein de désirs qu'il posa sur moi et sa main brulante qui saisit ma joue creuse. Je crus que j'allais défaillir, et je pensais pas que j'étais capable de mouillée ma culotte à mon âge. Mais je commençais à me sentir excitée, alors que j'étais proche de l'ulcère. Tout aussi lent que la musique qui ne s'était pas arrêter (contrairement à mon cerveau), son visage fondit lentement vers moi. Finalement, ses fines lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Au début son baiser était très doux, et très chaste. Puis il lécha doucement ma lèvre inférieure et par la nature des choses j'entrouvrais mes fines lèvres roses. Il s'empressa d'engouffrer sa langue pour trouver la mienne, et son contact devint un peu plus électrique. Sa deuxième main vint se poser sur le creux de mon dos pour m'attirer vers lui, et nos hanches s'entrechoquèrent.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise quand je sentis sa virilité tout contre moi, chaude et en éveil. Ça m'excita d'autant plus qu'il accentua également son baiser. Cette fois il y mettait toute son âme, et je me sentais surprise et haletante contre lui. Presque gémissante…

Laying so closely

I feel your skin rubbing and touching me

Only sweat between us

Feeling you kissing and pleasing me

I rub your back

I kiss your neck

I know that you love when we touch like that

Suivant les paroles de cette déesse qui chantait en fond, il caressa tendrement le peu de peau nue qu'il trouva sur son chemin, et sa bouche dévia de mes lèvres pour glisser vers la peau fine de mon cou et la titiller. Je me mis cette fois à gémir réellement et ça le fit grogner de désir.

-Oh Albus, … oui !

—

Dans un sursaut bien réel je m'éveilla. Je crus que je n'allais jamais retrouver ma respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. J'étais trempée de sueur, et bien excitée. J'étais frustrée mais également très perturbée. Pourquoi avais-je fais un rêve pareil ? Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas rêver d'Albus, et encore moins un rêve aussi … érotique et sensuel.

J'étais bien contente d'être enfin réveiller. Lançant un rapide tempus je me rendis compte qu'il était 4 heures du matin passé et que l'aube allait bientôt se lever. Au lieu de me remettre dans ma couette bien chaude à motif écossais, je me dis qu'il était temps de sortir de ce confort.  
Je me glissa sous la douche de ma salle des bains des plus rustiques. J'avais passé l'âge d'avoir des tas de produits de beautés en tout genre ou du maquillage. Le strict minimum m'allait très bien.

Je commençai avec une douche bien froide pour me remettre les idées en place, puis je fini mon petit moment de détente avec de l'eau chaude pour soulager mes vieux os.

Une fois bien habillée, je décida de me glissé dans le salon de mes appartements pour lire un bon livre, un roman que je n'oserai jamais lire à l'extérieur ; mêlant passion, désir, amour et complots. Qui penserai que moi, dans le plus grand des secrets je lisais ce genre de lecture ? Personne. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à y croire, mais vivre par procuration à travers des personnages imaginaires, me permettais d'assumer la monotonie de ma vie, et la chasteté dont je faisais preuve. J'étais happée par ma lecture, lorsque j'entendis de légers coup à la porte de mes appartements. Interloquée j'observa l'horloge murale qui indiquait clairement : 5h55.

Qui était aussi matinal à part moi ? J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève. Je les adorais, mais j'étais d'une humeur un peu … massacrante à cause de mon rêve. De ce fait je n'avais pas tellement envie de jouer à la médiatrice malgré mon statut de directrice adjointe, ainsi que de directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Lassé, j'ouvris la porte, et m'apprêta à aboyer contre l'arrivant, quand je poussa un petit cri de surprise, et écarquilla les yeux. Mes yeux était tombé d'abord sur son torse (puisque je m'attendais à tomber sur un élève) et je remonta rapidement mes prunelles le long de sa barbe pour finir profondément dans ses deux iris rieur.

-Alors, Minerva, on ne s'attendait pas à me voir ?

Son sourire malicieux me rappela l'étendu de ce que je ressentais pour lui, et (malheureusement) également mon rêve érotique l'incluant.

-Emm, je … je … non, en fait, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu dans mes appartements.

J'essayais de me reprendre. Je n'allais tout de même pas finir par être une pauvre fillette de 15 ans balbutiante.

-J'ai senti de l'activité dans cette partie du château, et vu que le sommeil m'a aussi quitté depuis quelques heures, je me suis dit qu'un bon petit thé en ta compagnie serai interessant. On ne prend plus trop le temps de se parler … déplora-t-il.

J'eus un rictus. C'est vrai qu'Albus savait toujours quand quelque chose se passait dans le château. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir sa propre carte des maraudeurs intégré dans sa tête. J'eus également chaud au coeur lorsque je me rendis compte que ça lui manquait aussi de passer du temps rien qu'avec moi.  
Plus jeune, on avait l'habitude de le faire. Également lorsqu'il était simplement directeur adjoint et moi simple professeur. Mais plus on vieillissait plus on avait de responsabilités. Donc également moins de temps pour nous.

En se décalant légèrement sur le coté, je l'invita implicitement à entrer dans la pièce. Ma pièce assez chaleureuse au ton rouge de mon coté de lionne qui ne m'avais jamais lâché depuis ma propre scolarité à Poudlard au sein de la maison Gryffondor.

Sans avoir besoin de plus de paroles, il alla se positionné sur le deuxième fauteuil qui était à coté de celui que j'occupais précédemment. D'un accio informulé il ordonna à un plaid de sortir du coffre à plaids que j'avais et venir se posé sur ses vieux genoux. Malgré la cheminée qui crépitait au fond de la pièce, on avait autant envie l'un de l'autre de sentir ce sentiment de cocon procuré par les plaids aux motifs écossais qui étaient en ma possession.

-Un thé ?  
-Avec plaisir. Trois sucres s'il te plait.  
-Évidemment … ton sang doit sérieusement être constitué de sucre liquide Albus, j'en suis persuadée.

Il eut un petit rire, décontracté. Il se détendait à vu d'oeil, dans l'intimité de l'appartement de sa plus vieille amie, que j'étais. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de même. Il se sentait lui même ici, avec moi, c'était flagrant.

-Probablement, répondit-il, le coeur léger.

Le mien de coeur s'enfonça au fond de ma poitrine. Son rire, ce rire, si réel, me rendait toute chose. Rien que ce rire-là pouvait me rendre joyeuse. Joyeusement, presque guillerette, je m'affaira à préparer (à la manière moldu, parce que c'était plus convivial), une théière, avec une bon thé à l'hibiscus et écorces de citrouille. Je me sentais presque comme une femme qui s'occupe gentiment de son mari avant d'aller au travail, pour le petit déjeuner, dans notre routine de vieux couple.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je revins vers lui, il tenait mon roman du bout des doigts, l'air sérieux et intrigué. Me rappelant que la page où je m'étais arrêtée parlait d'une scène bien romantique et presque chaude… je fis semblant de rien.

-Lecture interessante ? Ricanais-je alors qu'à l'intérieur je mourrais de honte.  
-Très… ponctua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Puis il m'offrit son petit sourire en coin en prenant la tasse que je lui offrais, tout en me rendant mon ouvrage. Le bout de ses doigts, chaud et lisse, s'attardèrent sur ma paume et je réprima un frisson d'excitation repensant à mon rêve que j'avais du mal à mettre dans un coin de ma tête.  
Je m'assis, posant prestement mon livre sur la table basse, et bu une gorgée (me brulant au passage) de mon thé. Je me racla la gorge essayant d'oublier la sensation désagréable de ma langue brulée et désormais insensible (je détestais ne pas sentir le gout des aliments que je mangeais, et se bruler la langue était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir) ; puis j'essaya de commencé la conversation.  
Albus avait l'air tellement à l'aise et bien dans son mutisme à se réchauffer les mains avec sa tasse, les yeux dans le vide, mais moi j'avais besoin de parler pour justement combler mon vide et mon malaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais de dormir ainsi … ? Commençais-je sur le ton de la conversation comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de banal.

Pourtant je savais pertinemment que de la part d'Albus, si quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir, c'était tout sauf banal.

-J'ai rêvé, de … lui .

J'eus du mal à retenir mon cri de surprise. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il ne m'en avait pas parler. Que je n'avais pas vu ses yeux bleus aussi … mélancolique.

-C'est étrange, comment se fait-il, que subitement…?

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma question, qui resta en suspens dans l'air, pendant qu'il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais Minerva , (il tourna sa tête et ses yeux pleins de peines vers moi, me statufiant) cela semblait tellement réel. Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre bien que je sache que je suis en effet éveillé, et que je sache que rien ne s'est produit comme dans mon rêve.

Je me rendis compte, que pendant que j'avais rêvé de lui (chose qui n'était pas arriver depuis longtemps), il avait rêvé de son amant de toujours (chose qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis très longtemps également). Et cela me laissa un gout très amer dans la bouche.  
J'essaya de garder contenance, et posa ma main libre sur celle qu'il avait sur son accoudoir. Je frotta du bout de mes doigts sa main, et essaya de m'exprimer de la manière la plus douce et compatissante possible. Après tout je savais ce qu'il ressentait d'une certaine manière.

-Albus, je sais que ce qui t'es arrivé était très dur. Que les choses se sont enchainés à l'époque et peut-être que tu n'as pas fait ton deuil, et que tu les as juste refoulés. Mais malgré ton amour pour lui, tu sais que cette relation (malheureusement), ne te tirais que vers le bas, et que tu as tout fait pour le sauvé. Gellert, n'allait pas changer, n'allait pas devenir meilleur. C'est toi qui aurait pu mourir de cette bataille, … de cette relation destructrice.

Il retira vivement sa main de sous la mienne comme si je l'avais brulé. Il posa sa tasse un peu brutalement sur la table basse. Puis son regard me figea. Il était dur. Accusateur.

-Tu n'en sais rien, Minerva. Je l'ai tué trop rapidement. Peut-être aurait-il changé. Cette probabilité me tue. Elle me tue tellement à petit feu, que j'aurais préféré mourir à sa place plutôt que vivre ce supplice.

Imaginer ce monde sans lui, me transperça de toute part. C'était inconcevable. Mais ce qui était pire, c'était le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Ni une, ni deux, je ne pus m'empêcher de le gifler (peut-être un peu violemment je l'avoue), et de le fixer les yeux hagards, le souffle court, et des mèches de cheveux folles s'échappant de mon chignon d'habitude toujours impeccable.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Albus. Ce monde ne serait que poussière et destruction s'il avait survécu et tu le sais. Ne sois pas égoïste, tu sais que sans toi, rien ne serai aussi…apaisé et sécurisé…

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Ce qui me rendait folle c'est vraiment qu'il pensait carrément à mourir par cet amour qui le consumait pour son ancien amant.

Je me leva, implacable. En colère. Furieusement même. Je resserrais les pans de mon peignoir de chambre autour de moi.

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir, Albus.

Il se leva également, me dépassant d'une bonne tête, et darda ses yeux de chien battu bleus et triste dans les miens. Je crus flancher, mais je tins bon. Je ne pouvais le laisser dire de telles sornettes.

-Minerva …

Il semblait désolé. Mais j'étais tellement déçu qu'il l'aime encore. Qu'il soit prêt à renoncé au monde entier pour lui. Cette idée additionné à mon rêve et mon désir contradictoire pour lui, était comme un couteau en plein dans mon abdomen. Il caressa doucement ma joue, et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je crus défaillir sous son regard désolé, mais la colère me laissa de marbre.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as raison … je sais que cela devait se passer ainsi. Mais parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment tout aurait pu être si cela en avait été autrement…

Je baissa la tête pour refoulé les larmes qui me piquaient et menaçaient de passer la barrière de mes prunelles.  
Il s'approcha encore de moi, me fit un baiser chaste sur le front. Presque fraternel.

-Merci Minerva, je ne sais pas ce que je serai sans une amie comme toi…

Puis aussi rapide qu'un coup de vent, il s'en alla refermant la porte derrière lui en silence. Sans comprendre comment, je m'effondrai en larmes à même le sol, mes pauvres jambes ne me portant plus. Mon coeur saignait.

—-

Je repris rapidement contenance après un moment. Laissa les vestiges des tasses au thé froid sur les tables : squelettes et fantômes de la conversation d'il y a quelques heures.

J'esquiva le petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle (de toute évidence je n'avais pas faim), et me dirigea directement à mon premier cours avec des deuxièmes années de Serdaigle. Une matinée qui s'annonçait tranquille avec des élèves qui étaient très travailleurs et n'allait pas faire exploser ma salle, ni ma tête, ni ma voix ! En sommes j'allais surement pouvoir oublier Albus.  
J'avais l'habitude de devoir mettre ma vie personnelle, mes sentiments, tout … de coté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfiler mon costume de professeur.

Je faisais ce métier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir faire la part des choses, de manière assez naturelle, assez mécanique.  
Pas besoin de réellement me forcer.

À la pause déjeuner, je n'eus aucune envie de manger, ni de voir Albus, ni mes autres collègues. J'en profitais pour corriger les devoirs des Serdaigles, de 2 rouleaux de parchemins chacun. Ce qui me faisait pas mal de travail, et me permis de ne pas penser aux évènements de la matinée.

L'après-midi, s'annonçait moins calme avec un double cours avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentard de cinquième année. Ils étaient censés être plus grands, mais pourtant c'était des enquiquineurs de première. Toujours à se chamailler. A se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. A chercher la petite bête les uns avec les autres. A se faire des coups bas, pour faire perdre des points à l'autre maison…

Lorsque la journée fut presque terminée je craqua. Je retira 150 points à chacune des maisons (même la mienne, mais à ce moment-là ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance.) Et la dernière demi-heure consista à une recopie des lignes du chapitre 50 du manuel de métamorphose, dans le silence le plus total.

Cette punition me permit de légèrement me défoulée (même si j'étais capable de faire la part des choses, parfois j'étais plus facilement énervée lorsque je n'étais pas d'humeur et beaucoup moins patiente). Mais cela me permit également de me calmée. J'avais besoin de calme, et après avoir passé une journée à esquiver la pensée des évènements de la matinée je me passa en boucle mon moment avec Albus et mon rêve de la nuit dernière.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que la cloche avait sonné. Personne n'osa cependant bouger, de peur de se manger mon courroux.

-Professeur ? osa un élève d'une petite voix.

Je sortis de ma rêverie, et me rendit compte qu'il était temps de les libérer.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous préviens, les cinquièmes années, je vous veux correct à la prochaine séance.

-Oui, professeur ! répondirent-ils tous en choeur tel de petits soldats.

Je m'en voulais presque de les avoir punis, mais repris bonne conscience en me rappelant qu'ils l'avaient quand même mérités.

Une fois mes affaires rangées, je n'eus aucune envie de retourner dans mes appartements, seule et avec mes démons.  
Donc malgré le froid polaire de ce début du mois de janvier, j'enfila mon bonnet en laine, et j'enroula mon écharpe assorti à mon cou frêle.  
Bravant la neige qui tombait à flot, je déambulais dans le parc. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Personne n'avait osé braver cette météo.

Pourtant à mes yeux plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je n'avais même plus la force de verser ne serai-ce qu'une larme. J'étais vidée, épuisée, sans vie …  
Je me demandais « à quoi bon ? » , après tout je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, il aimerait toujours Gellert au fond de lui, et je serai seule à jamais.  
Je me demandais également pourquoi je n'avais jamais essayé de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, pourquoi je n'avais pas essayé d'aller de l'avant.

Parce que ça ne sera jamais personne d'autres. J'étais incapable de faire semblant et d'enfermer un autre pauvre homme dans une vie avec une femme qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Au mieux j'aurais ressenti de l'affection pour lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.  
Je le savais parce que l'affection que ressentais Deumbledore ne me suffisait pas, au contraire elle me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Ne disons-nous pas que le contraire de l'amour ce n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence ? Je laissais Albus totalement indifférent à mon égard. Premièrement parce qu'il était attiré par les hommes et non par les femmes.  
Deuxièmement parce que le seul amour de sa vie lui avait brisé le coeur et également son âme.  
Troisièmement, parce que je n'étais rien que sa meilleure amie, son bras droit, la personne toujours droite et fiable près de lui.

Je n'étais pas rien pour lui, mais c'était encore pire, parce que j'étais dans une case avec une étiquette bien définie, bien collé à ma peau, et il ne risquait pas de me mettre dans la case que j'espérais.

Je n'avais pas ressenti un désespoir aussi grand depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'Albus avait pensé à Gellert à ce point, et m'en avait parlé, j'étais jeune … j'avais de l'espoir. Aujourd'hui cela me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, parce que je n'avais pas l'espoir qu'il change d'avis, ma vie allait se terminé d'un jour à l'autre, et je me rendais compte que j'avais laissé passer ma vie me filer sous le nez à cause de mon amour pour lui.

Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il serai affligé de savoir ce que je ressentais, il se sentirai même désolé.

Le problème c'est moi.

Je poussa un énorme soupir, et eut presque envie de crier de toute la force de mes poumons. Pourtant ce n'est pas le bruit de mon cri (qui ne vint jamais) qui me vrilla les tympans, mais celui de glace qui se brise.

Avant d'avoir pu songer à faire quoique ce soit, je compris que je marchais bêtement sur le lac gelé, recouvert de neige, et que la glace venait de se briser son mon poids. À peine, prenais-je conscience de ce malheur, que je tomba directement dans l'eau glaciale et sombre.

J'avais laissée ma baguette dans ma classe (erreur de débutante) et impossible de transplanner dans l'enceinte de l'école, j'étais donc sans solution. J'essaya de nager pour atteindre la surface, mais mes vêtements devenus lourd à cause de l'eau était une entrave non négligeable, sans compter que l'eau était tellement froide qu'elle semblait être pleins de petits poignards en train de me transpercer de toute part.  
Non sans peine, j'arrivais à la surface mais ne pu sortir de l'eau parce que j'étais bien loin du trou par lequel j'étais passée (et je ne le trouvais plus…) . Les secondes s'engrenaient, et la panique s'empara de moi.

J'allais mourir. Comme ça, stupidement dans le lac gelé de Poudlard. Non pas dans un champ de bataille, non pas d'une maladie … mais dans un stupide lac, par mon inattention. J'eus envie de me tuer rien que pour ma bêtise, mon étourderie.

Le désespoir me gagna, je n'allais pas sortir d'ici. Je voyais flou, l'air me manquait subitement, je suffoquais dans l'eau, et je sentis même des algues (si ce n'était pas des strangulots) m'encercler les chevilles.

J'allais mourir…

Albus …

Puis le noir sans fin s'empara de moi. Je glissa vers l'abysse de l'inconnu et du grand vide.

—-

Contraste saisissant avec le noir profond qui m'enveloppait depuis un moment (que je n'arrivais à quantifier) un blanc éclatant m'éblouis lorsque j'ouvris mes paupières extrêmement lourde.  
Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre où j'étais ni a savoir ce qu'il s'était passé récemment.  
J'avais légèrement du mal à savoir qui j'étais, pour commencer.

-Minerva !

Ah oui, c'est ça mon prénom c'est vrai. Des flashs de ma vie entière me submergea. Des choses plus joyeuses et d'autres plus tristes. Mais j'arrivais à me rappeler qui j'étais et les plus récents évènements.  
Puis je me rendis compte qu'à mon chevet, fou de joie se trouvait Albus.

Mon directeur, mon collègue, mon ami, mon amour maudit. Celui qui avait presque causé ma …

-…mort. croassai-je.

-Non, merci Merlin ! S'exclama pompom l'une de mes amies les plus proches et les plus anciennes.

Elle était à coté d'Albus soulagée et avait les traits tirés.

-Q-quoi ?  
-Ma chère Minerva évitez de parler. Pompom à réussi à vous sortir de ce coma dans lequel vous êtes depuis des mois. Vous ne savez pas comment elle s'est épuisée, et comment je suis soulagé.

Soulagé.  
Ce mot embauma mon coeur dans lequel il résonna dans un écho sans fin. Et je sentis mes paupières lourde m'emporter dans l'univers de Morphée à nouveau.

—-

Je me réveilla pratiquement 24 heures après ce réveil subite. Pompom était encore à mon chevet l'air totalement fatiguée, mais tellement soulagée. Albus n'était pas là, mais l'infirmière excusa son absence en précisant qu'il avait à faire au ministère et ne pouvait pas rester à mon chevet depuis que je m'étais précédemment réveiller.

Elle m'expliqua comment Albus m'avait transporté dans ses bras au sein de l'infirmerie inquiet et furieux. Que j'étais en état d'hypothermie, et au porte de la mort lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'occuper de moi.  
Qu'elle et Rogue avait dû redoublé d'effort et de potion pour me faire sortir de l'état critique, puis m'avais déposé dans ma chambre pour plus d'intimité, avec des soins quotidiens et constants le temps à mon organisme et mon esprit de sortir du coma.

J'étais sonnée de part toute ces informations. J'étais morte. Mais pas vraiment. Albus m'avait sauvé et il semblait au bord du gouffre lors de état critique au sein de l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas été lui-même depuis l'accident jusqu'à que je reprenne connaissance 24 heures plus tôt.

Severus avait été nommé directeur adjoint temporaire durant mon absence et gérait apparement bien la situation dans l'école.

Après une petite discussion avec Pompom, je m'endormis. Clairement mon corps se vengeait de ma trahison à n'avoir pas pris soin de lui, et m'obligea à me reposer. Je ne me débattis même pas et profita de ce repos bien mérité.  
Après quelques jours où mes journées s'alternaient entre sommeil, manger lentement, boire des thés chauds, parler avec quelques collègues qui passaient me voir ; je me sentais d'aplombs.

J'avais envie de reprendre ma vie habituelle, et ma routine.

Une seule chose me chagrinait, l'absence d'Albus. Une semaine depuis mon réveil; et je ne l'avais pas revus.  
Il ne m'avait rien dit. Il ne m'avait même pas écrit. Pourtant je savais de source sure qu'il était revenu du ministère après mon réveil et était dans l'école tous les jours.

Pourquoi m'ignorai-t-il ainsi ? Cette pensée, cette idée, … elle me consumait chaque jour. Je m'étais promis de faire attention à ne plus laisser mes sentiments pour Albus prendre le contrôle, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais besoin de le voir.

Ce soir là, je m'éveilla en sursaut à 2 heures du matin. Impossible de me rendormir. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Albus.

J'avais besoin de savoir !

Le coeur dans l'âme, mon sang battant furieusement contre mes tempes je sortis du lit et sortis de mes appartements en tenue très légère. Mais je ne le sentais même pas.  
La fureur prenait tout contrôle.

Je grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau d'Albus quatre à quatre. J'arriva dans son bureau essoufflée, les yeux lançant des éclairs. J'ouvris la porte en grand fracas, et m'imposa.

Albus parut interloqué, et étonné de me voir dans son bureau à cette heure-ci.

-Minerva ?

Il posa sa plume et enleva ses lunettes de sur son nez. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir que s'il faisait ce geste précis, c'est qu'il était fatigué, épuisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?! explosai-je.  
-Je ne comprends pas.

Il avait l'air sincère mais ça m'énerva encore plus. Comment ça il ne comprenait pas ? Il ne comprenait pas que son rôle était de venir me voir. Que s'il m'aimait comme un ami proche comme il le disait il aurait dû être a mon chevet chaque jour.  
J'avais vu Severus bien plus que lui cette semaine.

-Ne te fous pas de moi !

Jamais, ô grand jamais je n'étais vulgaire. Mais là j'étais hors de moi. J'avais faillis mourir sacre bleu !

-Mais Minerva…  
-Pourquoi tu m'esquives ? Je ne suis pas importante pour toi ? Monsieur le Grand Directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore n'a pas de temps à accorder à sa meilleure amie qui était sur le point de mourir !

Je vus de la tristesse au fond de ses prunelles, mais il érigea un mur autour de lui.

-Minerva, tu ferai mieux de partir, tu dis n'importe quoi.  
-Non, Albus, pas avant que tu te sois expliqué !

Un silence flotta dans l'air, et il m'observa comme un animal blessé. Mais il ne dit rien. Je sentais qu'une bataille féroce avait lieu dans sa tête. Mais il fini par mettre son manteau de directeur et d'indifférence sur le dos.

-Va dormir, c'est un ordre. Gronda fermement Albus

De l'indifférence. Encore et toujours cette fichue indifférence. Cette même indifférence qui m'avait conduite sur le lac gelé, et qui m'avait conduite au gouffre de la mort, stupidement.  
Ma fureur se transforma en tristesse extreme. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me mis à pleurer. À chaude larme, silencieusement devant l'homme de ma vie.

Ce dernier s'approcha de moi, lentement, toujours avec cet air brisé.

Quelque chose était en train de changer...

\- Albus ?

\- Chut … chuchota-t-il en posant son index contre les lèvres.

Et l'instant d'après, sa bouche fut sur moi. Douce mais ferme. Calme mais exigeante. Presque révérencieuse... Je fermai les yeux sous l'assaut inattendu et me laissai aller à la chaleur du contact tant espéré, me concentrant sur le mouvement de ses lèvres contre les miennes et la façon dont ses mains caressaient mon visage, aussi légères qu'un essaim de plumes. Bientôt, sa langue balaya timidement ma lèvre inférieure et j'haletai en réponse, lui permettant de m'envahir et de partir à la rencontre de la mienne, qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. Elle la caressa, la taquina, l'apprivoisa lentement, me rendant fiévreuse et avide de plus. Mes mains agrippèrent alors ses cheveux soyeux tout en inclinant légèrement sa tête contre la mienne, et sa langue plongea un peu plus loin, profitant de ce nouvel angle pour donner un rythme plus erratique à la bataille sensuelle que nous étions en train de livrer. Ses mains sur mon visage se mirent soudain à bouger, frôlant du bout des doigts mon cou, mes clavicules légèrement découvertes, mes épaules et mes bras, avant de s'immobiliser autour de ma taille. Subitement à court d'oxygène, je reculai à regret mon visage et posai mon front contre le sien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon... Ma respiration erratique me brûlait la gorge mais je n'en avais cure. Ce baiser avait été fantastique... Et le fait que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout l'avait rendu encore meilleur. Lorsque j'eus enfin repris mon souffle et que je rouvris les yeux, je vis que ceux d'Albus étaient largement ouverts, brillants, et me fixaient avec une délicieuse convoitise. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il les baissa sur ma tenue. L'une de ses mains resserra sa prise sur ma taille tandis que l'autre la contourna pour agripper la ceinture de mon peignoir. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers moi, semblant me demander l'autorisation de continuer. Autorisation que je lui donnai sans une once d'hésitation.

-J'ai cru devenir fou…murmura-t-il

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il tira lentement sur l'une des extrémités de la ceinture sans me quitter une seconde des yeux jusqu'à ce que le nœud ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce qui les tenait ensemble ayant disparu, les deux pans de mon peignoir s'écartèrent alors d'eux-mêmes et je me sentis rougir furieusement. J'étais là, nue, sous les yeux d'un homme que j'avais convoité durant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Je ne pouvais même pas demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il cru devenir fou ?

Albus baissa à nouveau les yeux et j'eus l'impression de prendre feu sous son regard fiévreux.

Comment pouvait-il me regarder de la sorte, lorsque je savais son penchant pour la gente masculine ? Mais cela ne sembla pas lui suffire car bientôt, ses mains remontèrent à nouveau vers mes épaules et dans un geste extrêmement lent et maîtrisé, il fit glisser le tissu sur ma peau. Le peignoir tomba à mes pieds dans un léger « shoosh », me laissant complètement nue, offerte et haletante. Haletante, à l'image d'Albus.

\- Magnifique... souffla-t-il en observant successivement mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre, et même plus bas.

Ses yeux affamés revinrent ensuite se planter dans les miens et ce que j'y vis m'insuffla le courage nécessaire pour prendre la relève. J'amenai donc à mon tour mes mains à ses épaules et, la mine concentrée, repoussai doucement sa cape émeraude jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne mon peignoir sur le sol. Puis, j'agrippai la fermeture de sa robe de sorcier et la remontai lentement le long de son corps, révélant petit à petit sa ceinture abdominale et son torse ferme malgré le temps et son âge.

Il se retrouva alors uniquement vêtu de son caleçon bleu cyan le reste du corps totalement découvert, et je m'étonnais encore une fois de tant de beauté et de sex-appeal chez un seul homme. Il est parfait. Juste... parfait. Comme je me l'étais imaginée.

Tandis que j'observai minutieusement ce corps semblant taillé dans le marbre, mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par son entrejambe littéralement déformé par son désir et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gémir à la vue de cet Albus à moitié nu et en érection. En érection pour moi.  
A la place, je me mordis la lèvre et, dans un geste audacieux, je portai ma main à l'élastique de son caleçon et le regardai par-dessous mes cils, m'attendant à ce qu'il me somme d'en arrêter là. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contentait de me regarder, légèrement tendu certes, mais attentif au moindre de mes gestes. Alors, je commença à tirer dessus, puis descendre lentement. Puis, je tirai d'un coup sec et le fini au sol avec le reste.

Les yeux braqués sur mes mains, je pris alors une profonde inspiration et tirai le vêtement vers le bas tandis qu'Albus m'observait. Je me releva lentement. Il me faisait tellement envie... Me voyant faire, Albus émit un grondement sourd.

Nous étions désormais à égalité. Sa bouche attaqua de nouveau la mienne, plus féroce que jamais. Ses mains écrasaient littéralement mon visage contre le sien et sa langue revint à la charge, clamant à nouveau ma bouche comme sienne avec ferveur. Et tandis que mes mains partaient à l'assaut de son corps, le caressant, le palpant et le griffant parfois, je sentis le mien reculer. Son érection durement plaquée contre mon ventre, je fus poussée en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontra une étagère.

Je gémis, et Albus me porta élégamment jusqu'à son propre lit. Ainsi dans ses bras, je me demandais s'il m'avait porté ainsi lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé dans le lac. Je me demandais également si je n'étais pas tout simplement morte, et si tout cela n'était pas simplement un beau rêve. Ou le paradis …  
Il me posa sur son lit. J 'avais le souffle court et le corps en feu. Albus, lui, était toujours debout et me regardait, ses yeux agissant comme des caresses sur mon corps brûlant, à tel point que je pouvais sentir mon plaisir s'écouler lentement d'entre mes cuisses. Je le voulais tellement... Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Et dans ma tête, des milliers de questions fusèrent... Venait-il subitement de reprendre ses esprits ? Comptait-il à nouveau mettre fin à ce que nous avions initié ? Allait-il me dire que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là ? Que nous allions commettre une erreur ?

\- Albus ? murmurai-je difficilement, le doute et la crainte de l'abandon faisant de son nom une supplique. Ses yeux revinrent alors à moi et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il posa un genou, puis l'autre sur le matelas. Bientôt, son corps chaud recouvrit totalement le mien. Il se tenait à bout de bras au dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Sa barbe si douce m'enveloppant également tel un nuage de légèreté.

\- Tu es tellement belle... chuchota-t-il en traçant mes sourcils, mon nez et mes lèvres du bout des doigts, inlassablement.

Je soupirai d'aise et sa bouche recouvrit la mienne, encore. Mais cette fois, toute trace d'urgence avait disparue, laissant place à quelque chose de plus doux. De plus lent et sensuel. D'électrisant et effrayant à la fois. Ce baiser était plein de sens.

Ce baiser, c'était... tout. Au travers de son torse pressé contre ma poitrine nue, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien, puissamment, rapidement, irrégulièrement. On aurait pu croire que nos deux organes se reconnaissaient dans ce contact à fleur de peau et qu'ils martelaient sans relâche dans le but d'être enfin réunis. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'appartenaient.

Alors, comme pour les apaiser, je portai ma main entre nos deux corps, là où ils battaient à l'unisson. Albus relâcha mes lèvres et, observant mon geste, m'offrit un sourire qui me fit fondre.

« Pour toi » dit-il simplement.

Pour moi. Son cœur battait comme ça pour moi.

Saisissant sa tête entre mes mains, j'initiai un nouveau baiser, tentant d'y insuffler tout l'amour, l'espoir et le bonheur que j'éprouvais en cet instant. A mesure que l'échange s'intensifiait, je laissai mes mains partir à la découverte de son corps quasi nu, rencontrant sur leur passage ses épaules qui avaient porté le poids du monde un bon nombre de fois et son dos musclé, dont je pouvais sentir chaque muscle rouler sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Sa bouche migra alors vers mon cou, où sa langue traça des arabesques moites et sensuelles, attisant encore un peu plus la boule de désir qui s'était logée dans mon bas ventre. Puis, ce fut au tour de mes clavicules d'être caressées, touchées, léchées et mordillées avant que ses lèvres ne les délaissent pour retracer la ligne de feu qui menait à mes seins doux et ronds, dont les pointes douloureusement tendues vers lui réclamaient l'attention. Attention que les doigts agiles et la langue taquine d'Albus leur accordèrent, un par un, me faisant gémir, supplier et trembler.

-J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais…Cette idée m'a rendu fou, j'ai compris ce qu'étais le désespoir… clama-t-il avant de gober l'un de mes tétons et de le sucer durement.

J'agrippai des cheveux en réponse, ivre de désir.

\- S'il te plait...

J'avais tellement envie de lui que c'en était douloureux... J'attendais depuis tellement longtemps…

Son corps glissa le long du mien, sa bouche apposant ça et là de tendres baisers sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve accroupi au bout du lit, face à moi. Dans un geste lent, ses mains remontèrent alors de mes chevilles à mes cuisses, qu'il caressa doucement avant de les écarter largement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit à quel point j'étais déjà humide pour lui. Après un dernier regard, sa tête bascula vers l'avant et je pus sentir sa langue à cet endroit si particulier qui pulsait de désir pour lui. Je ne pus retenir un long gémissement de plaisir, me sentant déjà au bord du gouffre. Enfin après presque un siècle de chasteté, ma virginité allait enfin être prise par celui dont je rêvais si hardiment.

\- Mmmmh, tu es encore plus délicieuse que ce que pensais fit-il avant que sa langue ne quitte mon entrée pour s'enrouler autour de mon clitoris gonflé.

Oh mon Dieu! Il ne m'accorda aucun répit, me travaillant de sa langue, de ses dents et de ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et je ne tardai pas à basculer, ses mouvements experts, ses grognements appréciateurs et la vision hautement érotique de son visage entre mes cuisses me conduisant rapidement à l'extase...

\- ALBUS !

Je criai son nom comme si c'était le seul mot que je n'avais jamais appris. Waouh... J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de cet orgasme fulgurant qu'Albus, toujours entre mes cuisses, remonta sur mon corps et prit à nouveau ma bouche d'assaut. Je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres impatientes...

\- Minerva…je ne veux plus te perdre. J'ai peur… Minerva…

Mon prénom sonnait comme une prière entre chacun de ses baisers frénétiques, que je lui rendais avec une passion égale, tandis que son érection contenue frottait délicieusement contre mon centre en feu et ultra-sensible. Mais j'avais besoin de plus.

\- Albus, entre en moi…

Sa langue traça sensuellement le contour de mes lèvres.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. soupira-t-il contre ma bouche.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et je me relevai sur les coudes afin de ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Ne me quittant pas des yeux son impressionnante érection jaillit alors, longue, épaisse et magnifique, sous mes yeux subjugués. Vraiment parfait... Il reprit sa position initiale entre mes cuisses et nous gémîmes tous les deux lorsque son sexe nu frôla enfin le mien. Mon corps s'arqua violemment en réponse et Albus replongea vers ma poitrine offerte.

\- Oui… souffla-t-il.

La danse de son bassin contre le mien reprit et j'eus l'impression de perdre littéralement la tête. Peau contre peau, nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches et pourtant, je le trouvais encore trop loin de moi. Je le voulais en moi. Je voulais que le bientôt soit maintenant.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi... susurra-t-il en laissant une main courir de mes côtes à mes hanches, son sexe tendu à l'extrême coulissant toujours contre le mien. Il en avait autant envie que moi…

\- Fais-moi l'amour Albus…

Les mouvements de son bassin se stoppèrent et sa main remonta à mon visage. Ses yeux semblaient fouiller les miens, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'hésitation. Mais il n'en trouverait aucune. - Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque, pleine d'appréhension. - Oui. Absolument sûre.  
En fait, je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie. Je voulais cet homme. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je voulais qu'il soit le premier...et le dernier. Je l'avais toujours voulu…

\- Bien... murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Minerva, il faut que tu me dises si je te fais mal, okay ? fit-il en pressant son sexe engorgé contre le mien.

\- O-okay .. bégayai-je, soudainement consciente de l'imminence de la chose.

Albus et moi allions enfin faire l'amour. Là, maintenant. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire...

\- Il est toujours temps d'arrêter, si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

\- NON ! m'exclamai-je. Non, j'en ai envie. J'ai besoin de toi Albus ! S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour.

Un sourire en coin craquant étira ses lèvres, qu'il apposa ensuite sur mon front.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de te repousser Minerva, j'en suis incapable même si j'ai peur de te faire souffrir, et de ce que je ressens,… soupira-t-il contre ma peau.

Puis, son nez aquilin glissa le long du mien en une caresse aérienne avant que ses lèvres ne rejoignent les miennes pour un nouveau baiser, lent et sensuel. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, la pression de son bassin contre le mien se fit plus forte et j'ouvris subitement les yeux, rencontrant son regard brillant, lorsque je le sentis entrer légèrement en moi. Nous haletâmes tous les deux à la sensation et le baiser reprit de plus belle. Centimètre par centimètre, je le sentis se frayer un chemin en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la barrière que personne n'avait jamais franchie jusque là. Nous y étions.

\- Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux... souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres tout en caressant mes cheveux d'une main.

\- Je te fais confiance

C'était vrai. J'avais une confiance totale en lui. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Mais le ton légèrement tremblant de ma voix trahissait ma crainte. A quel point allait-ce être douloureux ?

\- Minerva, regarde-moi ! Je m'exécutai et tombai sur son regard concerné et extrêmement concentré.  
\- Essaie de te détendre, d'accord ? Je te promets que tout se passera bien... Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Il y avait tant de douceur dans sa voix…  
\- D-d'accord...

Il sourit puis se pencha pour reprendre ma bouche. Et tandis que sa langue m'offrait la plus délectable des distractions, il mordit subitement et durement ma lèvre inférieure tout en poussant plus profondément en moi. Sa tentative de diversion n'atténua que légèrement la sensation de déchirement que je ressentis et je geignis de douleur tandis qu'il se confondait en excuses sincères, murmurant des « désolé » contre mes lèvres entrouvertes et déposant quantité de baisers sur mon visage crispé. Il était désormais enterré au plus profond de moi, la respiration haletante. Nous ne formions plus qu'un désormais...

-Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-il, immobile et inquiet.

-Laisse moi juste une minute …

Il continua à déposer des baisers sur mon front, mes yeux, mes joues et mes lèvres, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la brûlure que son intrusion m'avait causée se fasse moins douloureuse. Je remontai alors mes cuisses plus haut sur sa taille et ondulai une première fois du bassin, le faisant gémir à son tour. Encouragée par ce bruit, je croisai les chevilles derrière ses reins et répétai le mouvement.

-Mmmh, oui...

Il était tellement beau comme ça, consumé par le désir…  
Il m'investissait totalement, me clamant comme sienne encore et encore et bientôt, la douleur laissa place à autre chose. Quelque chose de délicieux, de doux et d'euphorisant. De ravageur. La boule de feu était de retour dans mon bas-ventre, plus puissante et dévastatrice que jamais, à l'image des coups de reins que me prodiguait inlassablement celui que j'aimais. Saisissant mon visage dans ses paumes, les pupilles dilatées, il ne cessait de me répéter combien j'étais belle, tandis que mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores. J'étais consciente de chacune de ses respirations. De chacun de ses mouvements. De chaque mot soufflé. De chaque manifestation de son plaisir. Et cela ne faisait que décupler le mien. Agrippant ses épaules, je bougeai plus franchement des hanches tout en prononçant son prénom, encore et toujours, et il accéléra ses mouvements en réponse. Nous n'étions plus que gémissements désireux, plaintes rauques et suppliques désespérées, bercés par le bruit du claquement hypnotique de nos peaux frémissantes. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, tant l'image qu'Albus - nu, en sueur, les muscles tendus et s'abandonnant au plaisir - me renvoyait était étourdissante. J'hurlai son nom, terrassée par un orgasme sans précédent... Alors que je me resserrai sur lui, Albus accéléra encore un peu ses mouvements, devenus frénétiques, irréguliers et puissants.

\- Min… Minerva… Mmmh... Oh... OUI ! OUIII ! AAAAHHH !

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il redressai la tête et se figeai, explosant à son tour au dessus de moi, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, tenant son corps tremblant à bout de bras. Cette vision hautement érotique me fit jouir une seconde fois, me laissant complètement haletante et comblée tandis qu'il se déversait toujours en longs jets en moi.

Albus venait de me faire l'amour...

Il s'effondra sur moi, tête la première, avant de rouler sur le côté du lit, les yeux fermement clos, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'affaissant à un rythme effréné.

Je venais de faire l'amour avec Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...

Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il tourna la tête vers moi et un sourire ravageur vint étirer ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de nos baisers. Il porta sa main gauche à mon visage, traçant mon sourire gigantesque du bout des doigts.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Allait-il le regretter ? Comme s'il avait senti mes interrogations mentales, Albus planta ses yeux dans les miens, et attrapa mon menton de ses doigts fins et agiles.

-Minerva, je t'aime.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Non seulement, il m'avait prodigieusement fait l'amour, mais en plus il … il quoi ? Il m'aimait ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai compris que quelqu'un se noyait dans le lac, mais encore plus lorsque je suis arrivé, et que c'est toi que j'ai récupéré. Je me suis dépêcher de t'emmener à l'infirmerie, et malgré toute ma puissance, malgré la baguette de sureau je savais que si tu étais partie, c'était à tout jamais. Malgré les rassurantes paroles de Pompom, tant que je n'avais pas vu tes si beaux yeux se poser sur moi, je n'allais pas bien. Je ne comprenais pas l'étendu de mes sentiments. J'allais perdre une amie très proche, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout, Minerva…

-Albus…

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas totalement partie, et pourtant j'avais plus mal qu'à la mort de Gellert. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas simplement qu'une amie, tu étais ma famille, mon tout. Tu étais la femme que j'aimais, et que j'avais prise pour acquise.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir ignoré ainsi à mon réveil ? J'étais perdu malgré que j'entendais ce que j'avais toujours rêver d'entendre de la bouche d'Albus, ainsi nu tout contre moi.

-J'avais peur Minerva. Pendant ton absence j'avais remis en place les pièces du puzzle et j'avais compris les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi. Je me suis souvenu de ce dont je t'avais parlé avant ton accident, et je me suis senti coupable. Indigne de toi.

Je caressa doucement et amoureusement sa joue.

-Jamais Albus, je t'aime depuis tellement de temps. Je mourrai pour toi.  
-Non, jamais, je t'en prie.

Je lui souris et lui embrassa le bout du nez. Puis ainsi réconforté de ne pas rêver, je me blottis tout contre lui.

-Tu restes avec moi ? marmonna-t-il, à demi conscient.

Ses doigts retracèrent l'arête de mon épaule droite, comme pour m'apaiser.

-Je n'irai ailleurs pour rien au monde, Albus. Dors maintenant, tu es épuisé.

-Hum hum sourit-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

Et je me laissai aller au sommeil, heureuse et comblée au-delà des mots...

THE END

—

*Pour les intéressé(e)s la musique qu'entends Minerva au début est « Speechless de Beyonce ».

Voilà, ce OS est officiellement terminé. L'idée de ces lignes que vous avez parcouru vient d'un délire farfelue que j'ai eu avec BlackVelane, et je mourrais d'envie de l'écrire et de vous le partager.

Malgré le couple étrange que j'ai formé durant ces 25 pages, j'ai fini par m'attaché à mon petit couple de petit vieux.  
J'ai du mal avec le format OS, et j'ai limite envie de leur accordé une suite, mais on ne s'en sortirai pas.

J'espère que vous en avez bien profiter.

Review ?

Amicalement votre, Christidys Malefoy.


End file.
